


Moonlight Doesn't Count

by roolt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining, but like he still hates himself, he's just also in love while he does it, like one swear word, pushing my simp tsukishima kei agenda, you could say OOC Tsukishima if you're a coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roolt/pseuds/roolt
Summary: The stars are beautiful, Tsukishima pines.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Moonlight Doesn't Count

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I never really write like this but simp tsukishima is something very important to me. Also in no way do I know a lot about space I just made a lot of google searches.

The moon is the brightest thing in the night sky. Tsukishima Kei thinks that's bullshit. It's entirely unfair, he decides. After all, there really is no such thing as moonlight. One could even claim the moon is cheating. It just leeches all of its light from the sun and then people muse about the beauty and poetry of its glow. The moon isn't so special, Tsukishima claims, because really who decided it was _the_ moon. Sure, it's our moon, but compared to other planets, Earth seems rather lame with its single moon. Moons are nothing special, just rock in space that formed into enough of a shape and got pulled into some gravitational pull of a planet. Tsukishima doesn't find anything impressive within that, and he certainly doesn't think the moon deserves to be referred to as the brightest thing at night.

The stars though, Tsukishima absolutely adores the stars. In his humble opinion, they deserve the title of brightest things in the night. Not even a certain one either, all of them. The stars are beautiful, telling stories and painting tapestries against the ink of the night. The stars glow of their own accord and each means something different. The stars were not exalted as a god, not like the moon, but said to be placed there by one. God's can easily be read as corrupt and vengeful, but the stars are simply the beauty drawn onto a waiting canvas. Who could ever strip them of their rightful title and simply give it to the moon, the undeserving, ungrateful moon?

This conundrum often kept Tsukishima up at night and he would think up even more unfair aspects of the whole situation. The moon is much closer than any star, he would think angrily, how is that giving the stars a fair chance. Though according to Tsukishima the stars were perfect, why would you ever change them? (He could, however, do with the moon being a little further away.) Sure, the moon was necessary, it did plenty for the Earth, but could you really appreciate it. Tsukishima could never spend hours staring at the unchanging craters of the moon, not like he could spend getting lost in the intricate patterns of the stars. Quite literally were the stars a guiding light, but the moon simply seemed plain.

Some nights Tsukishima noticed that the stars seemed to blaze even brighter, as if with a laugh. These were the nights Tsukishima was especially happy, the images of brilliant light dancing on the insides of his eyelids as he fell asleep. Some nights though, some nights it rains. When it rains the sky clouds over and the stars practically disappear. These are the nights Tsukishima simply stares up at the moon that glares at him almost mockingly and all he can feel is the white-hot chill of fury and that same torrential rain within his own soul.

Tsukishima lives years of his life with this idea. Years spanning from the first time he saw that flash amidst the dark of the night to his high school years where he is more critical than ever. It is in these high school years he slowly learns. He doesn't learn to stop appreciating the stars, he doesn't think he could ever do that, but he learns to maybe start appreciating the moon a little more. Instead of seeing it as something simply getting in the way of everyone else admiring the stars just as he does, he sees it as something that can complement their allure. The moon of the stars will always together make up the night sky. You cannot simply have one without the other and you never will. While Tsukishima will never truly be in love with the moon, not in the way he loved the stars, he got used to the idea of others loving it just as much. When Tsukishima realized this when he realized there was someone like that who'd been by his side for a while he decided that was the day his feud with the moon ended. After all, the two of them complimented each other just as well as the moon and the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much unrelated, but I remembered the verb "adores" exists and I almost cried because it's so soft. (And yes I did use it in this fic, what of it?) Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
